galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Sar Ess-ii
' Sar Ess-ii' Saresii of the First Age of Knowledge Biologically the same as the Saresii and the Chrom . However, the SptFApK are male-dominated and did not emphasize on feminine aspects at all. The Chrom (a Human species associated with the First Humanity ) are in conflict with another tribe and losing that conflict. They are forced to leave the planet in order to survive. (See the Pangean Wars ) They find a garden world call it Sares and begin to colonize the world. Sares had a rich variety of indigenous life, including a sentient life form (Balam). At first the Balam (TL 1 ) and the Chrom (TL 5 ) get along but then accusing the Balam of atrocities the Chrom fight the Balam and exterminate them. (The planet Sares is very close to Psion node ) A disease spreads among the Chrom, killing many of the Knowledge Keepers as they experiment with a Psionic enhancing drug the Balam developed. Almost all technical knowledge is lost, but the first Chrom Psionics talents are born. A Civil War breaks out between the last Technology Keepers and a new group believing the new Psionic powers are a gift of the Gods. The Chrom without Psi Powers fear the ones that are born with the new unexplainable “magical” talents. A priest cast rises to power calling themselves Sar Ess-ii, a Balam word for Psi Powers. The word/name Chrom is forgotten. The fact that the Chrom have come from another world is forgotten to all but the Gray Cats. The Balam are forgotten and the society lives in bronze age conditions without industry and only the most rudimentary technology. 'THE FIRST AGE OF KNOWLEDGE BEGINS ' A cast of Intellectuals rises and embrace science over religion. They find a cache of Chrom technology no longer remembering that they are the Chrom. Now calling themselves Saresii, they use the re-discovered knowledge to develop into an industrial, technological society and begin on a path that leads them to the aloft A Priest cast opposing the fast rise of technology retreats into the Mountains and call themselves “Groh-Therr ” (Gray Cats ) after a native cat-like predator with PSI stealth abilities. 'The Saresii Ascent ' The Saresii spread and conquer across a vast section of space and meet the Pree . The Pree are on their way (leaving for Roth ) of leaving the Galaxy and give the Saresii a boost in technology, raising the Saresii to TL 10 The Saresii arrange their Solar System and pull all Planets into one Orbit. The Wurgus assist and help transforming all Planets into the same size and same climate. The Saresii Empire spreads across 2000 + Solar Systems when they meet the Seenians. The Seenians talk about an Enemy that was approaching and the Saresii agreed to join the Seenians to fight the Dark Ones. The Saresii and the Seenians loose the war. The Seenians are utterly destroyed and it appears none survived. The Saresii are punished by the Dark Ones losing all their Colonies. (This is untrue and carefully changed history.It was a revolt of Saresii women led by Deepa, that caused the fall of the Saresii. While it is true many colonies were destroyed, and the Saresii fleet decimated. There was no punishment of the "Dark Ones") Category:Phrases and Terms Category:Saresii History Category:Sentient Species